Chocolate Cakes and Glass That Breaks
by mickeylover303
Summary: Sara didn't expect it to get this far, and Ryan still had nonexistent hopes. But when Greg finally admitted to his crush, it turned into something else. And this time, Nick wasn't in it just for the ride. Slash. Sequel to Watson and Holmes.
1. File One

Ryan groaned when the phone rang for the second time.

He felt a slight prickling through his close eyelids. _Probably the sun_, he thought, as he remembered that his mom was on duty this morning. At least, he hoped it was still morning.

He turned around in his bed and away from the window, keeping the sheets on top of his body as he blindly reached for the phone that sat somewhere on his nightstand. He was too tired to really pay attention to the sound of his keys and wallet falling to the floor as he picked up the corded receiver; the base now hanging off the side of his bed.

His spoke through a large, unapologetic yawn, knowing his words were probably indecipherable on the other end of the line. He'd speak properly when he actually had a chance to wake up. "Hello."

"_Ryan."_

"Greg?" Ryan rolled his eyes through closed lids, opening them briefly to look at the small clock on the wall. Grateful for the large numbers, he knew he should have expected this from his friend. "It's ten in the-"

"_I think I've died and gone to heaven_."

But Greg should have known better than to say something so vague to a sleepy Ryan…a sleepy Ryan who was in limbo between being unconscious and conscious. "Oh my God!"

"_Ryan, what's the-_"

Any previous annoyance – from this morning only – was quickly forgotten and Ryan nearly leaped out of his bed, the base of the phone now dangling beside him as Ryan stood. "You had sex!" Of course the fact that Nick wasn't in California – as far as he knew – didn't register to Ryan. Not to mention that Greg was probably calling from Grissom's house.

He wasn't his most coherent on weekend mornings.

"_Ryan, I-_"

Again, Ryan didn't give Greg any chance to explain, dropping the sheets that were once around his shoulders as he began to pace the floor. So many things were running through Ryan's mind, too many what-ifs and could haves. But he should have seen this coming…kept a better eye on Greg and should have done something to stop this earlier. "You're only seventeen!" Ryan just had to enlist Warrick's help to keep Nick's sorry ass from leaving San Francisco last year…that would have been the perfect time to end it.

"_Ryan, you're not-_"

"You lost your virginity to a sleazy old man!"

Greg was caught off guard by the comment. "_Nick is not a sle-_"

"Greg…you…God, you-"

"_Ryan, calm down._"

"Oh my God!

"_Ryan, I didn't have sex!_"

"Oh…" And Ryan was suddenly calm, acting as if he wasn't in hysterics moments before. "You should have said so."

Greg scoffed into the receiver. "_What do you think I've been trying to do?_"

"What am I supposed to think? You call me this early in the morning and talk about heaven. What do you think a seventeen year guy's going to think, huh?"

"_I just got up a while ago._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I woke up._"

"You did have sex." Ryan said accusingly, his voice low and breaching on sinister as he once more neglected to remember the fact that Greg was no where near Nick.

"_No!_" Greg almost yelled, catching himself in time as he remembered his uncle was still downstairs. He spoke again into his phone, making sure his voice was softer. _"No. I just got off the phone with Nick."_

"You had phone sex," Ryan stated blankly, the tone of his voice flat as he crossed one arm over his chest, holding the phone to his face with other hand.

"_For the last time…no, Ryan. No kind of sex at all._"

"I'm just…"

"_Really, Ryan… I can take care of myself._"

"Not saying anything." Ryan knew better than to argue the statement…no matter how untrue they both knew it actually was. If he had to be honest, neither one of them could take care of themselves. That's what they had each other for. But Ryan was convinced he would be better off by himself than Greg would be if Greg was alone.

"_The real reason I called-_"

"When you just could have come over?" Ryan interrupted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"_You mental? You don't just go to somebody's house at ten on a Saturday morning._"

_But apparently you could call them_, Ryan thought as he struggled not to roll his eyes for the second time this morning. Greg was either pulling his leg or he really did miss the point. It was too early in the day for this.

"_Nick's finally coming up next week,_" Greg said excitedly, breaking Ryan's thoughts.

"And where do I come in?"

"_Have I told you lately how much I love you?_"

"Have I asked you lately why you always come to me for these kinds of things?" Truthfully, Nick was actually going to be in California tomorrow and stay until next weekend. Greg just didn't know that yet and would probably threaten to kill Ryan if he found out that Ryan knew beforehand. So, jumping to conclusions about Greg and Nick getting more personal than Ryan's ever seen them – or even wanted to think about them - wasn't completely baseless.

"_That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about._"

Ryan's interest was peaked when he heard more than a trace of nervousness in Greg's voice. It was something he wasn't used to and more often than not was an ominous sign…because as far as Ryan was concerned, Greg and Nick's relationship just kept growing into some annoyingly lovey-dovey fairy tale like…thing. "About what?" He asked cautiously.

"_I like Nick._"

Ryan kind of figured out that Greg liked Nick on his own…probably before the actual dating – if he could call it that - thing began. It was just something he didn't admit to until now. "Duh, Sherlock."

"_No, I mean…I really 'like' Nick_."

"…"

"_Ryan, you still there?_"

"Yeah…just…" Yes, Ryan knew that Greg liked Nick and the fact that Nick even reciprocated those feelings on a more than friendly level, especially now that it was a year later. For the most part, he accepted it, not only because he had no choice, but because Nick could be kind of cool…for an old guy, that is. But Ryan also knew that he liked his best friend on a more than friendly level and still held on to that small possibility that Greg would like him in the same way.

It wasn't as bad as it was before, but it still hurt to know that Greg didn't Ryan as he did Nick.

Ryan tried to let it go.

He even spoke to Sara – of all people – about it. Of course, that led to a dead and uncomfortable end as she left him with some clichéd nonsense about there "being more fish in the sea" and maybe Greg wasn't the "right one" for Ryan, coming from the one who waited four years for Grissom. But he was desperate so he took her advice, which resulted in a short-term solution. Yet, as he found himself becoming closer to another person from school, the more he was reminded how intimately removed he was from Greg.

Because Calleigh was no comparison to his best friend.

And like the self-proclaimed idiot he was, Ryan still held on for the smallest chance to be with Greg.

"_Do you think I'm ready?_"

Ryan immediately perked at the question, too involved in his own internal monologue that he apparently missed the part about Greg speaking and ended up tripping over his fallen sheets, but fortunately landing on his bed.

They were _not_ having this conversation.

"_Ryan, are you okay?_"

Ryan ignored the concern he heard from Greg's voice, now busy trying prevent himself from chocking on his own saliva. He still hadn't fully grasped Greg's initial question and the implications behind it. So, he was grateful when he found the use of his voice once more, holding the base of the corded phone in his lap as he spoke anxiously into the receiver. "Do you know what statutory rape is?"

"_Ryan, he hasn't even brought it up…yet._"

"Yet?" It was that pregnant pause that got to Ryan, hearing Greg sound so unsure of himself made him nervous. "Is he pushing you to-"

"_No…I'm just not sure…_"

Ryan withheld the urge to sigh in relief. He didn't want to explain that one to Sara. But he sighed anyway knowing he would have to go through this with Greg. Sex Ed classes could only take you so far. "If he'll stay with you?"

When Greg failed to answer, Ryan could guess he was nodding. He pursed his lips, wondering how he was going to approach the subject. "Greg…what do you even know about sex?"

"_The same things you know._"

Which Ryan knew was next to nothing because neither of their parents decided to engage in the talk. Though, that wasn't entirely true. He had a feeling that Greg's parents were holding it off as long as possible, but Ryan could remember his mom reducing his once idealised perception of sexual intimacy to – as she said – sticking 'tab a' into 'slot b'.

Then again, Ryan never knew his father.

"Greg, it's been a year." And Ryan was surprised it lasted this long. But at the same time he worried that Greg had put too much of himself into the relationship – his first 'more than friends' relationship with another person. "I doubt he's planning to leave anytime, soon."

"_You think so?_"

Ryan cringed as he heard Greg's voice, soft and hesitant. "Greg…"

"_It's just…Nick is…I can't really explain it, but it's there._"

It wasn't the best explanation but Ryan could hear the exasperation in Greg's voice. But it unnerved him to hear that, as well and he did his best to get Greg's mind on something else. Like the more normal parts of their conversations – the usual teasing and less uneasy things that came before the reality of growing up. "You questioning me, Sanders?"

"_Got a problem with that, Wolfe?_"

Ryan immediately became more comfortable when Greg began to laugh, practically able to hear the smirk through the voice. He knew they'd have to talk about it eventually, and Greg _would_ bring it up again. But for now, Ryan wanted to pretend they'd never had this conversation.

Well, they hadn't really had the conversation, yet. But Ryan wanted to at least wait until after twelve.

Because that's when most of the fast food places stopped selling breakfast.

"_Ryan…thanks, I mean…_"

"Don't worry about it." And Ryan meant it - he'd help Greg out…put his nonexistent life in the figurative backseat for Greg's sake. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last. Because he knew this couldn't possibly get any worse…at least not as bad as last summer.

There was no way.

* * *

Greg was actually surprised it took him this long to talk to Ryan about it. Sex with Nick. The thought had been popping up in his mind since the last time he'd seen Nick, the weekend before Greg's seventeenth birthday. 

That was when Greg actually introduced Nick to his parents. Until then, Greg had downplayed his relationship with Nick. After finally confessing to the _minor_ shooting incident and car chase with the police that happened last summer, he was afraid his mom was going to make him participate in some kind of confinement that would make it easier for her to keep a more watchful eye on Greg.

And it wouldn't have been hard because his dad was already on her side.

Like they didn't do crazy stuff when they were his age.

Greg knew that he should have known that Sara would have told his parents something in the least. But it wasn't until he received a less than subtle Christmas present that Greg was actually confronted by them. He supposed he would be concerned if his child received a package labelled for next day shipping from a stranger who lived in Texas.

As tolerant as his parents could be, they didn't take chances with certain stereotypes.

Consequently, Greg skirted around the issue, claiming the package was from a friend who went to school in Texas. He skirted around the issue some more when his parents made him open the package in front of them, making him cave in and admit it was from his friend - that happened to be a boy - who went to school in Texas. However, it wasn't until they saw the expensive, framed photos in said package that Greg had to admit that it was a package from his boyfriend – no matter how sappy the word sounded – who went to school in Texas.

Though, he still left out the fact that he met said boyfriend through the case that involved the shooting and the car chase and only disclosed that they met during the summer.

Greg was still somewhat surprised his parents even let him come back to San Francisco this summer.

And he was even more surprised Grissom wasn't being held in contempt.

Because he barely escaped not being grounded for withholding such information…like having a boyfriend or really anyone that equated to more than "just a friend". Sara wasn't the only who teased him. _At least you have good taste _is what his mom said. His dad experienced the remainder of Christmas day in denial of Greg being old enough to be intimately involved with someone on a level that was not attributed to parenthood. And the subject was closed until the next day, which was when the real questioning began. The most difficult part of the conversation was telling Nick's age, since his parents already knew Greg's. But Greg was fortuante that when he said Nick was a senior, his parents made the assumption that the status applied to high school and not to college. He decided to save that monumental revelation for his seventeenth birthday.

And it was a decision well made.

"Hey."

Greg was startled by the soft voice accompanying a knock on the door, quickly straightening the phone on the beside table and turning to see Grissom standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"I see you're finally up."

Greg couldn't tell if his uncle was being sarcastic or not. But decided it probably didn't matter as he lifted his legs form the side of his bed, crossing them and putting his hands in his lap. "How long you been standing there?" He hoped the other man hadn't heard his conversation with Ryan. Grissom may have paid no attention to appearance of spankables with breakfast, but Greg had a feeling Grissom would definitely take notice if it concerned his only nephew and sex.

It wasn't that much of a difference in Greg's book, but he knew better than to tempt fate…and more importantly, his mother's brother. And as hard as it was to imagine, Greg knew that his uncle and his mother shared much more in common than he would like to admit.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders, something Greg learned not take at face value. It was like a universal kind of manoeuvre that was supposed to take the place of a more appropriate gesture. He once tried to call Grissom on it, but was only rewarded with some drivel about working smart and not working hard. "Not long. Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to the station in half an hour."

Greg raised his eyebrows in anticipation. They hadn't been handling any interesting cases since last summer when Nick came in – confined to cases about misplaced items - and it was already July. Maybe actual work would help get rid of his anxiety of meeting Nick next week. "Can I come?"

"Not this time," Grissom said, not unaware of the fallen expression on Greg's face. "But you _can_ help Sara with the paperwork."

"Come on, Griss…a Saturday…alone with Sara?"

"As a matter of fact, I want you to."

"You know, I read about this somewhere…in a book for summer reading." Greg narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "Crime and Punishment."

"Have your fantasies of grandeur rendered you incapable of processing reality?"

"Don't get all poetic on me…I'm coming." Greg grudgingly stood from the bed, slowly beginning to stretch, knowing the sounds of his joints cracking wouldn't bother his uncle. "Let me call Ryan and let him know."

Grissom slightly opened his mouth, intending to speak, but quickly closed it, lips forming a straight line.

Leaning down to put on his shoes, Greg didn't see Grissom's small intake of breath. His laces were already tied as he simply slipped them on his feet. He rubbed his hands against his thighs as he stood. "Ready?"

"Did you already eat breakfast?" Grissom glanced at his watch, not giving Greg a chance to open his mouth as he spoke again. "Fast food places are already closed."

"Right," Greg said while he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. He smiled as he knew it was a habit he picked up from Nick. "I have one of two options. Three really, but I don't think what's in your office fridge is edible."

"And the remaining two are?"

"Grab from here…or snag something from Sara. She always has breakfast food with her."

"Either one is fine, as long as you eat. Your mom has been getting on me about that lately." Grissom frowned at the idea of having to make Greg eat. He knew his nephew could take care of himself. At least on a basic level.

"I try to tell her that I eat, you know? And she's seen me...eat, I mean."

"The tighter your grasp," Grissom looked at Greg, tilting his head in a familiar manner. "The more easily it slips away."

"You must really want me to go if you're fabricating quotes about parenthood."

"How could you tell?" Greg ignored the rhetorical question, watching as Grissom raised one eyebrow, something he'd never really been able to do. It just looked…well, Greg didn't really know what it looked like at the moment but it was still _something_ he couldn't do.

"Seizing Sara's food it is, then."

* * *

_SID: Don't own._

_Yeah...I'm back with this utter nonsense. I know I claim to do neither sequels or direct follow-ups, but technicallly, this takes place a year later._

_Though, I really love portraying Ryan and Greg in this little bit and I had fun with "The Summer of Watson and Holmes." Because I've already written a short prequel (no slash) with just Ryan and Greg as friends and I've truly taken a liking to it. Not to mention, I don't know where to find any other teenaged Ryan and Greg fics...that are slash friendly._


	2. File Two

The plane was late.

Not that it was actually bothering Warrick, but he was somewhat worried because there were no new notices concerning the time of the plane's arrival, which was supposed to have been thirty minutes ago. The flight was already delayed due to inclement weather.

Apparently, it did rain in Texas.

Warrick looked at his watch for umpteenth time, tapping his right foot impatiently as he sighed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do – and he meant this with no slight to his friend, but he did have plans…with a certain someone.

Normally, he wouldn't mind rescheduling these _plans_, but working with Grissom was actually much more work than he originally anticipated. It was definitely a hands-on experience and was no where near a typical nine to five job.

He initially thought he would be involved with cases more along the lines following what Greg and Sara did, but Warrick was quick to learn that Grissom was more heavily involved with the county police than even with his own private business, which was more like a side project than anything else.

Something Grissom hid surprisingly well from Greg and Sara.

_Flight eight-seventeen has now arrived_

Warrick sighed in relief, grateful to hear the announcement that Nick's flight had arrived. He made his way to Terminal Three, silently cursing Nick for choosing the largest airport in the San Francisco Bay area as he tried to navigate through the throng of people.

He was grateful Nick had his things forwarded to his address. Warrick was almost apprehensive about the amount of baggage that continued to be spurted out the baggage carousel as he passed it. Nick had become jaded after one of his bags went missing a couple of years ago.

Warrick headed toward Gate Sixty-Four, seeing the sudden emergence of passengers crowding the boarding area and hoping to see Nick somewhere in there. He didn't have to wait long as he saw Nick come through the gate, a shoulder bag the only thing in his possession.

"Hey, Stokes!" Warrick shouted, trying to get Nick's attention. He could only make it up to the security area and hoped Nick would meet him halfway. But this didn't seem to be the case as he saw Nick beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Warrick snorted, inwardly smiling as Nick gave no hint that he heard the other man.

They spoke on the phone earlier, agreeing to meet where Warrick was now standing, but of course Nick would forget all about it. Although, he would give Nick the benefit of the doubt and blame Nick's seemingly lack of direction on excitement. Between Nick finishing college and Warrick adjusting himself in California, they hadn't really had much time to see each other. And aside from that weekend during Nick's graduation, Warrick hadn't seen his friend in months.

Not to mention that Nick was spending more time either with Greg or talking about Greg.

And while it did surprise Warrick to note that his friend was capable of holding a relationship for more than three days, he wasn't sure if he should be disturbed by the fact that it lasted so long or the fact that it was with Greg.

It was a toss-up, really.

"Nick…over here!" Warrick continued to shout, waving in an attempt to get Nick to acknowledge him. Thankfully, something finally clicked in Nick's mind as he turned around, recognising Warrick on the other side of the security clearance.

"Warrick!" Nick called out over the many voices in the terminal, a large grin on his face as he made his way toward his friend. He adjusted the strap over his shoulder, repositioning the bag to his side as he just barely dodged being hit with a briefcase. He turned around warily, watching as a suited man made his way to the other side of the boarding area… evidently in a hurry. Nick shook his head and dismissed the incident, continuing towards his friend.

"About time you heard me," Warrick said as he engaged Nick in a brief hug, patting the other man on the shoulder. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Nah, man. Just tired, I guess."

"Tired, huh." Warrick commented as he and Nick began walking away from the terminal. "How was the flight, then?"

"We didn't actually leave until a couple of hours ago, you know? The thunderstorm didn't actually let up until then. So, I was stuck in Dallas until twelve."

"Shame I could only entertain you until eleven." Warrick smirked, not avoiding the light punch Nick gave him. "But I can only do so much with a phone call."

"Yeah, yeah. My sister sat with me, but I think it was only because she didn't want to go to church." Nick took his sunglasses out of his pocket, putting them on as he and Warrick exited the airport.

"It must have been a pretty bad storm, then."

"You know she doesn't like getting wet. Where are you parked?" Nick asked, glancing at the parking lot in search of Warrick's car.

"Not too far…somewhere in lot D." Warrick put his hand over his eyes, remembering he left his shades in his car as tried to block out the sun. "I got your other stuff this morning."

"That fast?"

"It came just before I left." Warrick squinted his eyes, seeing his car in the distance. "There she is." He smiled, anticipating Nick's reaction when the other man saw his new car.

"I don't see the Honda, Rick," Nick said, narrowing his eyes for that familiar shade of blue.

"I didn't tell you?" Warrick asked with a cheeky grin. "I got a new one. Well, it's not really new, but…"

"Another one?" Nick took off his sunglasses, looking at Warrick incredulously. He knew his friend had a penchant for cars. Where he got the money, Nick knew he would never know, but it was always interesting to see what Warrick bought.

"See that one next to that Chrysler?" Warrick pointed at the vehicle. "That's my new baby."

"Where'd you find this?" Nick was awed as he approached Warrick's new "baby". It was a black sixty-eight Mustang GT/CS, two-door hardtop. The nearly impossible to find California Special Mustang. "How'd you even pay for this?"

Warrick responded by holding a pair of keys in his hand. In truth, it was his father who had connections and pointed his son in the right direction. Even though they were had to come by, Warrick always had a love for classic cars – something he was just now getting Nick into. "You up to trying her out?"

"You kidding me, man?"

* * *

"If you don't stop throwing paper clips at me, I'm going stab you with this pen." Sara held her head down, somewhat engrossed in reading the paper in front of her as she held up an ink pen in one hand, pointing it at Greg.

Greg ignored the threat, knowing it meant little coming from Sara. He didn't think she would actually stab him. It was too messy – not her style. "I'm bored," he reasoned, grabbing from a package of paperclips, testing the flexibility and weight – despite the lack of difference in each one - in preparation for optimum distance and speed. Unsatisfied with the paperclip in his hand, he put it into a growing pile on the desk, and chose another one from the package.

"Then do something productive – like _not_ flinging paperclips at me."

"I'm working on my aim," Greg protested, flinging another paper clip at Sara, which landed in her hair. He silently congratulated himself, making a small gesture with his arm as he smiled. That was the third one to get into her hair. He was situated on the other side of the room, far away from Sara. Normally he would sit closer to Sara, but due to paperclip flinging, he decided to take no chances.

It was a safety precaution.

"Greg…" Sara could feel her left eye twitching as she slowly reached to remove the paperclip that was caught in her hair. It was the third one that attached itself to her hair and would be the last time Greg had use of his hands.

"Not like there's anything else to do on a Sunday." Greg sighed, finally relinquishing in the act of flinging paperclips when Sara looked up, her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

"And I'm just here, right?" Ryan asked as he spun around in a chair, picking from his own set of paperclips and aiming to throw one at Greg. "I mean, what other purpose could I have?"

Greg followed the paperclip that flew past his head, landing against the wall and falling to the floor. Ryan was picking that one up. "You're the one who asked to come…what'd you call it?"

"Shadowing," Ryan answered distractedly, groaning when another paperclip missed Greg's hair by an inch or two.

Greg turned in his chair, away from Sara – who seemed to be satisfied his attention was placed elsewhere – and faced Ryan. "I told you nothing exciting ever happens here. Paperwork, paperwork…oh, and did I mention paperwork?"

"No." Ryan decided to play along, glad to be doing something slightly more exhilarating than the fine art of paperclip pitching as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "I don't think you've mentioned paperwork, yet." In truth, he'd rather have the paperwork to do than to be stuck flipping burgers, dealing with his co-workers and the overall working environment. Although, he'd agreed with Greg that it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. But it would have been much easier to deal with if he had a different manager.

Because contrary to Mr. Caine's personal belief and motto, the restaurant actually closed at nine.

Ryan wanted to tell his manager to put that "we never close" crap right up his -

"You're scaring me," Greg interrupted Ryan's musings, attempting to lift one eyebrow but ending up lifting both, anyway. Maybe not today, but he'd get it one day. "You're doing that nose thing again. You know, where one nostril is higher than the other."

Sara – though she appeared to be working diligently – was listening intently to Ryan and Greg's conversation. Though, she would never admit it, she mostly agreed with Greg concerning the whole paperwork…thing. They'd hadn't been doing anything particularly exciting since that guy who came in accusing his neighbour of stealing fruit from his mulberry tree.

But that was only because the guy forgot he'd already picked the fruit from his tree.

And that was the most stimulating it got.

So, when Greg and some form of the word "scare" comes into play, of course Sara would be eavesdropping into the conversation…especially when it concerned Ryan, as well. She had no problem with using them as a source of entertainment.

"What?" Ryan asked, consequently wriggling his nose and wondering what Greg was talking about. He had no doubt that he did _not_ do that nose thing…whatever it was. "What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking too hard, aren't you?" Greg said, knowing Ryan had this…tendency – if you could call it that – of losing himself in his thoughts…more specifically, thoughts about people who irritated or angered him. "Who is it this time?"

Ryan turned his head sharply, ready to deny Greg's claim. "I'm not thinking too hard." Because complaining about managers who tried to make you work after hours didn't count…at least not in Ryan's book.

"Fine, keep it all in. But it better not be about your manager, again…or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ryan stood up, pushing the chair behind him. As he walked toward Greg, he missed Sara rolling her eyes and lowering her head, busying herself in "paperwork" once more.

Greg took it upon himself to stand, as well, albeit much less dramatically, but he stood nonetheless. He fought to hide a smile from appearing as he met Ryan halfway. He noticed Sara either didn't notice them, or really couldn't care less at this point in time.

He bet it was the latter.

It was probably because of the paperclip throwing earlier, though.

"You'll do what, Sanders?" Ryan asked when Greg still hadn't said anything. He bit his lips as he saw Greg began shaking, trying to hold his own laughter in. This wasn't something that out of the ordinary for them. Neither knew where it came from or how it started. Sara claimed it was some kind of testosterone based macho fixation that fuelled the male need to compensate for the lack of the ability to display emotions through complex simplicity.

But like many things Sara said to them, it went through one ear and out the other.

"I'll…I'll do something, Wolfe." Greg heard Sara's scoff from across the room, the final straw as he let go of his laughter. He lowered his head as he ran his hand his now dark brown hair.

Ryan could only shake his head, not surprised when Greg couldn't keep up the farce. Unable to keep himself from smiling, he poked Greg in the forehead. He was going to comment on how ridiculous the whole thing was when he heard a knock on the door.

"Would one of you get that?" Sara asked. But considering the tone of her voice, it was more of a command than an actual request. She didn't need to look up to see the two incredulous faces staring at her. "Like you were really doing something that could even be remotely defined as useful."

Having no answer for that, Greg turned to Ryan…who was looking away and walking back to his chair. "Don't look me." Ryan held up his hands. "I'm not the one who works here."

Greg gave one last pleading look to Sara. But receiving no sympathy, he made his way out of the break room and to the front door. Normally, he would be grateful to have a package delivery, – because of how infrequently they actually received _serious_ cases – but today, he felt anxious for some reason or another.

Which was why he felt a little better when Ryan wanted to follow him to work.

Reaching the door, he placed his hand on the knob, turning it and half-expecting someone who claimed they weren't able to find their Sunday paper.

It wouldn't be the first time.

However, as he opened the door, the beginnings of a "hello" on his lips, he was faced with someone he knew he shouldn't being facing…at least for a couple more days.

And only one thing ran through his mind.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

Nick covered his mouth, muffling his laughter with his forearm. It was only funny because Greg said it so seriously. Not that Greg couldn't be serious, but how could he be so nonchalant about killing his best friend. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No…I'm really going to kill Ryan." And Greg meant it this time. As often as he said it, there was some truth to the statement…even if it wasn't literally. He knew he should have been more suspicious when Ryan suddenly offered to come to Grissom's office.

He wasn't really that upset in any case, though. Greg was more surprised than anything and Ryan was just the easiest person to take it out on. He wasn't one for physical violence – despite having practically grown up with Ryan and his act first, negotiate later approach – but Greg was just close to tackling his friend earlier.

Well, maybe not so close, because Greg wasn't confident enough that he'd be able to hold his own against Ryan…not yet, anyway. But the initial desire to tackle Ryan was more a reaction out of embarrassment. It seemed like everyone knew about Nick coming today with the exception of Greg.

Even his uncle knew.

And though it made sense for his uncle to know about the arrival of Greg's…_male interest, _it still put a damper on Greg's ego.

"What if I told you that I asked him not tell?" Nick asked, wondering if the fact that he actually asked Ryan not to tell and instead keep Greg's mind preoccupied would make a difference. Ryan almost didn't agree because he claimed Greg would blame the entire thing on him, which Greg was doing now.

Nick just hoped this didn't cause a serious rift in Greg and Ryan's relationship.

"Still doesn't matter." Greg turned away from Nick, lying on his back and peering up at the night sky. Scheming of the ninety-nine ways Ryan could die aside, he did feel more relaxed. And as cheesy as it sounded, he'd have to hand it to Nick, the stargazing thing wasn't that bad.

And the blanket that was beneath them wasn't uncomfortable at all.

It was actually pretty soft.

Nick turned to face Greg, watching as the younger man put his arms under his head. "Are you really that-"

"Not really – I don't really hold grudges…because what's done is done, you know?"

Nick wished Ryan shared the same mentality. True, his and Ryan's relationship had developed into something more manageable – if you could call it that. But they weren't exactly friends or anything.

Not even close.

Nick was startled when Greg took hold of his wrist, his arm the only noticeable movement besides his otherwise still body. "You still cold?"

"No." Greg answered, still looking at the stars.

"Ready to go inside?"

"Do I have to move?"

"Maybe," Nick said, rolling over when Greg let go of his wrist and stretching his arms as he stood up. "When is your uncle coming back?"

"I don't know when he'll be back. He's on another serial murder case."

"Is that why you-"

"Yeah…Sara and I aren't allowed to work on those _kinds_ of cases. Too risky, chain of custody, blah, blah. That's why we only get the easy stuff."

"It's dangerous, too," Nick added while reaching out a hand to help Greg up, grunting when he began to pull Greg up. He wasn't directly involved in law enforcement, either, but he had a family who excelled in it. It was partially why he wanted to go to the police academy.

And maybe he had something of – what Warrick called - a _hero complex_.

Greg began to take off the UT jacket Nick gave him earlier, but was stopped when Nick urged him to keep it on. "Come on, we're in my backyard."

"Yeah, but we've been out here for a couple of hours." Nick bent down to gather the blanket from the grass, Greg helping as he began to fold it. "And you only had a shirt on."

"Yeah, yeah." Greg groaned at the concern, but he really did appreciate it. And he had to admit that he did the same thing to Nick, too…if that zoo incident was anything to go by.

As they began the short trek to the house, Nick noticed Greg wasn't as…exuberant as he usually was. Even when Nick made the unexpected visit to Grissom's office, Greg had only hugged him half-heartedly. And sort of ended up following Nick around, rather than dragging Nick around.

Greg sighed heavily. "…I've been thinking." There had been a lot of things on his mind, lately – further prompted by Nick's early arrival. He remembered yesterday's almost conversation with Ryan about having sex with Nick. But what he didn't tell Ryan was that it was much more than that. It had more to do with the fact that Nick had finished college, Greg was applying for college, they still lived pretty far apart…

And Greg wasn't sure if Nick still wanted to continue their relationship.

"Don't hurt your head," Nick teased, somewhat put off when Greg didn't respond, instead stopping behind Nick. He had a feeling that Greg would delay whatever it was he wanted to talk about, but Nick wouldn't push him into it.

Yet.

Greg pulled Nick's jacket closer around him, letting the silence envelop the both of them. It was on the tip of his tongue to say _about us_, but until he spoke with Ryan, he wasn't sure how to approach Nick. He was about to come up with an excuse when his stomach decided to jump in and make it for him.

"Dinner?"

* * *

_I struggled with writing Warrick (love alliterations). He's such a difficult character for me and only less so when I play him off Nick. I don't know what that means, but he'll definitely be getting less solo time from me. Overall though, there was much less of Ryan and more of Nick, which will be switched in the next chapter. It did get a little angsty, because I'm working on side project that is angsty, but I still tried to refrain from making it less humourous than it already is._

_Regadless, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime soon because it's almost done._

_So, thank you for reading and **silverrayne666**, **Shizmoo**, and **lab rat love Big T** for reviewing. _


	3. File Three

"Greg…" Ryan tried not to whinge as he knocked on the door for the third time. He groaned, wondering why Greg insisted Ryan come to his house. It was Grissom's really, but that didn't matter at this point as he remembered exactly why he was picking Greg up.

Greg's driving.

They almost missed their weekly lunch because Greg forgot to put gas in his car. It actually didn't really have much to do with Greg's driving, but it did relay how well Greg and cars got along. Ryan still didn't know how – or why – Greg's parents let him have one.

Ryan looked at his watch anxiously, not wanting to stay outside any longer. It was already after twelve and he had to be at work at three. Greg needed to hurry if they were going to go. But Ryan brought his uniform just in case…because he never knew when he would be on call.

Greg would just have to hitch a ride from someone else to get back home at this rate.

For some reason or another, his manager – the same Mr. Caine who had only taken over last month – thought it was imperative that each employee be ready to come in at any time of day, further perpetuating Mr. Caine's inane desires.

So it only furthered Ryan's determination to have this week's lunch with Greg.

And not just because lunch was Ryan's favourite meal of the day.

It was something they started two summers ago, when Greg was first allowed to stay in San Francisco without supervision. Because even Ryan had to admit that Grissom wasn't much of a guardian…as much as he let Ryan and Greg get away with.

Ryan puffed his cheeks, wishing he took up Grissom's offer of a spare key. Ryan was practically part of the family anyway and it would have been easier if he could just open the door and drag Greg out himself.

He didn't know what was taking Greg so long. But he did know that if Greg didn't get his skinny ass downstairs to open the door he would-

"Hey, Ryan."

Ryan faltered when the door opened, taking a moment to blink. He wasn't sure if his eyes weren't deceiving him because there was no way Nick Stokes was standing in front of him. He blinked again just to make sure but was only convinced that he needed to get his vision checked because there was no way a _shirtless_ Nick Stokes was standing in front of him.

A seemingly wet Nick Stokes with a towel on his head.

Logically, Ryan's mind tried to supply him with some sort explanation that fit what he wanted to think. But Ryan knew he wasn't at a different house.

Greg's beat-up car was still in the driveway.

It was a wonder that Ryan didn't notice the old black Mustang parked on the curb, which probably could explain Nick's presence. But it still didn't answer the question which Ryan voiced at that moment.

"Where's Greg?"

He decided to be frank and go straight to the point, bypassing formalities because he needed some kind of stability that would ensure him there was some sort of misunderstanding and his pessimistic and maybe even perverse thoughts had no business going where they were going. Because he knew Grissom was never home…except for weekend mornings, which Ryan figured was the only time the man actually got sleep.

So, that probably meant Grissom didn't know that Nick was standing in his front door, dripping wet and shirtless.

Ryan noticed that Nick looked as if he was going to frown, but quickly covered it up, putting on another smile as he moved to let Ryan in the house. The older man didn't even look the least bit self-conscious and that was somewhat of a comfort because it meant that Nick had done nothing wrong or at least felt he had done nothing wrong. It wasn't that encouraging, but it was enough that Ryan was less suspicious of Nick.

That is, until Nick spoke again.

"He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Getting dressed," Nick answered simply, as if there was nothing wrong with the statement. Ryan didn't like the fact that his thoughts were going back to the place he didn't want them to go. And it was only because he knew Nick and Greg were alone in the house and-

"Ryan," Greg called as he rushed down the stairs, hand following the railing. He stopped in front of the other two men, a little out of breath, but a familiar smile still on his face. He knew he was late and Ryan was probably upset, but he was hoping to get past that.

"About time," Ryan said as he looked at Greg pointedly.

Noticing the sense of urgency in Ryan's stance and the slight tension between the two friends, Nick excused himself. "I'm going to get my shirt, so you guys can go." His hands were on the towel, still trying to dry his hair as he turned away from Ryan and Greg.

"Yeah...it should be dry now," Greg added absently, his gaze fixed on Ryan.

Ryan nodded inattentively, his eyes following Nick as he left the room. As soon as the older man was out of sight, Ryan grabbed the back of his friend's head, pulling him down so that he was at Ryan's eyelevel. Much to Ryan's dismay, Greg had actually grown taller that him.

But he wasn't going to let an inch or two deter him.

"Does Grissom know he's here?" Ryan asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Yes," Greg retorted. His voice was somewhat defensive as he pushed Ryan away. But he caved in at the admonishing look Ryan gave him. "Maybe…no."

Ryan made a pained noise as he turned away from Greg. "I can't-"

"He just came over for breakfast…seriously."

"You know what?" Ryan turned to face Greg again, resting one hand on his hip. "I'm not going to ask. That's the best thing to do right now."

"Ryan…"

"Let's just go." Ryan knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't forget talking to Greg on the phone Saturday and the vulnerability he heard in Greg's voice. It bothered him because he didn't want Greg rushing into this like he usually did.

Not for something like this.

"Ryan, I didn't-" Greg stopped mid-sentence, turning at the sound of footsteps as Nick made his way to the living room, now fully dressed. His hair wasn't completely dry, droplets of water falling onto his shirt, but he didn't seem bothered by it. And neither did Greg, who was openly staring.

"Thanks for letting me use your dryer, G." Nick leaned over to kiss Greg, his lips softly brushing against the younger man's.

"Not in front of Ryan," Greg pleaded as he looked away from Ryan and giving Nick a shove that was none too gentle. He could feel his cheeks burning and he knew he was turning red. He had no problem with displaying his relationship with Nick to Ryan. His friend didn't really have a problem with it.

Well, maybe Ryan had a few things to say about it, but he supported Greg where it counted the most.

It was just that Nick made him feel so…something. Like he was trying to rationalise to Ryan earlier, he couldn't quite put it into words it, but it was _there_. And Greg didn't know what he would do without it.

"Yeah, not in front of Ryan," Ryan added softly, somewhat amazed how Nick could reduce his presumptuous friend into someone so seemingly inhibited. But it was then that Ryan learned two things.

Greg had truly fallen for Nick. Head over heels, deeply, and madly into something Ryan was afraid he didn't know what to call, which explained why Greg failed to do so, as well. Because it was more than just about sex. It was about how deeply Greg had invested himself in another person that wasn't a part of his family or one of his friends.

And as Greg looked at Nick, a sickeningly wistful look on his face, Ryan knew things were only going to get worse.

* * *

"So…" Ryan moved his hands over the steering wheel, waiting for Nick to pull out of the driveway. He was trying to think of how to bring up the topics of sex and more specifically, sex with Nick. Because really they were two different things and he wasn't sure if Greg was in the right state of mind to be able to tell the difference. "About that talk…" 

"What talk?"

"You know…about Nick."

"Oh…you mean that one." Greg let out a small laugh, trying to brush off the concern he heard in Ryan's voice. "It's not a big deal. I'm okay, now," he tried to assure Ryan. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about right now, knowing he was pretty much in a dazed state of mind.

Nick had a habit of doing that to him.

But Ryan knew Greg was far from okay, if that display with Nick had anything to do with it. "Greg…you had a half-naked man – that happens to be your boy-"

"Male interest," Greg quickly corrected, fingers moving over the harness of his seatbelt.

"-friend in Grissom's house and Grissom wasn't there."

"I told you we didn't do anything."

"I know, but it didn't look like that from where I was standing. I mean…Greg, I just don't want you to push yourself into something you're not ready for, okay?"

"Look…he just came over for breakfast and when we were washing dishes…"

"Let me guess, you got wet?"

"Yeah…you know what happens when I wash dishes."

Unfortunately, Ryan knew all too well. "Okay." He mentally counted to ten, surprised when he only needed to go up to five. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. "I'll buy it…for now."

"Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know why you're pushing this off all of a sudden, but know this." Ryan paused, sparing a quick glance at Greg before placing his attention back on the road. "If you won't talk about it tomorrow, I'm telling Sara on you."

"Ryan, are you…blackmailing me?" Greg asked; a note of disbelief in his voice. That was usually his style, not Ryan's. He must be influencing Ryan more than he thought.

Maybe that's what Sara was complaining about earlier.

"Be glad it's not extortion."

* * *

"Tell me." Ryan put a fry in his mouth, chewing it quickly and taking a sip of his soda. "How did we go from your apprehension about your lack of sex life with Nick to my supposedly nonexistent dating life?" 

"I just don't want you to end up like your mom." Greg took a bite of his sandwich, licking mustard off his lips. "I love her and all, but she's-"

"What…ridiculously bitter and cynical?"

"You're right, it's already too late."

Ryan snorted into his drink, making bubbles through his straw. "Why did we have to come here…of all places?"

"Whoever has the money gets to pick, remember?"

"But why did I have to order?"

"So you could use your discount."

"And you call me cheap."

"Technically, I gave you the money. There was nothing in this agreement about who orders…just who pays."

For once, Ryan had nothing to say about the logic. "So what's the special occasion? I mean, it was my turn this week."

"I can't just-"

"Don't." Ryan interrupted, raising his hand as he used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Don't say it."

Greg only smiled, looking up at Ryan as he drank through his straw.

"I just get worried…"

"Ryan?"

"When you pay for things…"

"What…I have something on my face, again?"

"No…" Ryan trailed off, looking distractedly behind Greg.

"Then what-"

"Don't turn around," Ryan said suddenly, knowing it was the wrong thing to say when it was too late to retract it.

"Why not?"

"It's a guy from my school."

"Why don't you invite him over?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't just…walk up over there and ask him if he wants to eat with us."

"Then we can just eat with him."

"Greg." Ryan clenched his teeth, speaking from the back of his throat.

But it seemed it didn't do much to impede Greg's curiosity. "What's his name?" He looked at Ryan expectantly, which meant his friend had one of two options. Either Ryan tell him or Greg would go find out himself.

Ryan sighed, knowing it would be better to answer Greg now than have his friend embarrass Ryan later. "Eric Delko."

"He's goes to your school, you said?"

"Yeah…we share some classes."

"He looks kind of old to be a senior to me."

"At least he didn't graduate from college," Ryan tried to accuse, scrunching his brow when he thought of what he said. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

But Greg wasn't paying Ryan any attention, instead turning around and giving it to someone else. "Hey, Eric," he called out; waving to someone he'd never met before.

"Greg!" Ryan's eyes bulged when he realised what Greg was doing. There was nothing more he wanted to do now than drag Greg out of the restaurant and away from Eric. And he would have if Eric wasn't actually getting up and coming to their table.

"Excuse me, do I…do I know you?" Eric asked when he came over. He wore a puzzled expression as he stood in front Ryan and Greg.

"Not really, but I'm Greg." Greg held his hand out, not put off when Eric refused to shake it. "And Ryan told me he knows you already."

Eric began to open his mouth, but was cut off as Greg spoke again.

"You know, I've know Ryan for the longest time, but he's never introduced me to any of his other friends."

"Wolfe and me?" Eric scoffed at the same time Ryan made a similar sound. "We're not-"

"You do the last name thing, too." Greg looked at Ryan charily. "And here all this time, I thought we had something special."

"Greg, it's just-" But Ryan didn't have a chance to disagree when the doors of the restaurant were slammed shut. A man in a large coat stood in front of them. Though, it wasn't the man Ryan was paying attention to, but rather the gun he held freely.

Of all places, why this restaurant…particularly the one he worked in?

"Nobody say anything!" The man shouted, trying to make sure he had everyone's attention. But of course it only worked to instil panic in the few people that were in the restaurant – a handful of employees, two or three people in a suit, a group of teenagers, and Ryan, Greg, and Eric.

It was a Monday after all.

It was silent for a few moments, no one daring to speak a word as the man looked around frantically, apparently in search for something he couldn't find. But it didn't take long for Ryan to hear the sirens outside the restaurant.

No wonder why his mom wanted him to work somewhere near a police station.

"You..." The man took the safety off his gun, the sound of the click loud and deafening as he pointed it in the corner nearest him and more specifically, at Greg. "The one in the middle, come with me." His voice was shaking slightly, right alongside the gun in his hand.

He heard Ryan gasp, but Greg still didn't register that the man was talking to him. Of course, he would be the one to sit in the middle, closest to the man and just within reach. The one time he didn't want to sit by the window could end up costing him his life. He knew these kinds of things always happened to him, but never anything of this magnitude.

Maybe seventeen wasn't too young to die.

"Greg…" Ryan gulped, slowly sliding over a chair and putting himself in front of his friend as the man looked their way. Sweat was beginning to form on his face as he thought about what he was going to do. It was crazy, insane – who would try to stand up to someone with a gun? "Get behind me."

"Ryan," Greg started to whisper desperately. In the short time he had to think about it, he'd already started to accept the fact that he may not make it out alive, but those thoughts were quickly removed when he noticed what Ryan was trying to do.

"I..." Ryan didn't even turn to look at his friend, placing his arm behind him and reaching for Greg's wrist. His eyes never wavered from the man who was pointing the gun at them. "I got this, all right?" He ignored Eric softly muttering behind him, a mixture of curses intertwined with his last name.

Greg couldn't believe Ryan would pull something like this. Just because his mom was a cop, didn't mean he had to play hero. "You idiot, this isn't like-" He tried to reason with Ryan but was interrupted as a shot rang throughout the restaurant, making him jump. He ignored sounds of screams and crying from the other occupants, turning to the source of the noise. The man had his gun pointed upward, not fazed by the small pieces of ceiling that were falling down and lightly covering his hair.

"Shut the hell up or you're all going to die." He pointed the gun at Greg, again. "I don't care, one of you come with me, now!" He was becoming more frantic, knowing the police were outside.

Greg, watched helplessly as Ryan carefully began to stand, Eric having a tight hold on his forearm. He'd forgotten Eric was there until he felt someone pulling him down, not allowing him to stand. He was grateful for the intervention – not wanting to do anything that could cause Ryan to get shot – but at the same time, he didn't want to let Ryan go up there alone.

Ryan walked hesitantly toward the man, still unsure of he was doing. He didn't know what prompted him to get up, actually put himself in harm's way – that was Greg's area of expertise. But what he did know was the guy was asking for Greg and he couldn't let that happen.

"Drop your weapon."

Ryan paused at the familiar voice, almost ready to drop to his knees in relief. He was never so thankful for Mr. Caine than at this moment.

Who knew his boss was packing?

"Let Mr. Wolfe go." His head was tilted and his gun positioned on its side. He narrowed his eyes, aiming his gun at the armed man.

"No…" The man shook his head, using his other hand to motion Ryan forward. "No, you come with me." He was visibly trembling now, his teeth biting into chapped lips and drawing a little blood.

"Do it, Mr. Cooper…and I won't have to shoot you." Horatio took deliberate steps, coming from behind the counter and closer to Ryan and the other man.

"How – how do you know my name?" The other man asked; the grip on his gun loosening.

Greg didn't hear Eric's sharp intake of breath, not noticing how tightly he was squeezing the other man's arm. He heard the cops outside and assumed – by the way he handled himself – that Ryan's manager was one, as well.

And this was the guy Ryan complained about?

"Oh, I know a lot about you Dan," Horatio said as he began to circle the man, but not moving in closer to him. "I know all about your grudge and I've been tracking you." He kept his voice light, but there was a threatening undertone, laced with something that was more than just anger.

"You don't know anything!" Dan retorted, trying to remain steady as he began to back away. "I'll shoot somebody…I swear I'll blow somebody's goddamn head off!"

Ryan suddenly remembered to breathe when Horatio stood in front of him, not aware he stopped doing the involuntary action. It didn't mean he was safe, but at least he was out of the line of fire.

Which Dan was still apparently in as another shot rang throughout the small building.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you okay?" Horatio asked. His aim was still on the fallen man, who was now on the floor, holding his leg. His gun was tossed to the side and now out of reach.

"Yeah." Ryan was breathing heavily, not really believing his answer, but unable to say anything else. "I'm-"

"Ryan!"

Ryan almost fell back because of the force of the impact when Greg ran into him. He was still trying to take in what happened and almost forgot the reason why he put himself in the situation in the first place. "Greg?" He stood awkwardly as his friend hugged him around the middle, his face on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan…" Greg pulled back, letting go of Ryan and holding the other man's gaze.

"Ow…what the hell was that for?" Ryan asked, gently nursing his arm. Greg may look scrawny, but he could hit hard.

"What do you think, you asshole?"

"Greg?" Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Greg didn't necessarily have a squeaky clean record, but he was rarely one to curse. At least not after his mom caught him when they were twelve and washed his mouth out with soap.

He must have been scared.

And it took a lot to scare Greg.

"This isn't like breaking my fall from a tree, Ryan. Man, you could have died."

Ryan only smiled, seeing Horatio handcuff a groaning Dan. He'd probably panic about it later, but for now, he was running on pure adrenaline. Was this how Greg felt when he dragged Ryan through all those crazy things? Albeit none of those were as dangerous as this, it was the essentially the same principle. He noticed Eric coming up to them, gently rubbing his arm, where it looked like someone grabbed him.

Ryan didn't doubt that it was Greg's handprint wrapped around Eric's arm.

"Wolfe…man, are you-"

"I'm fine," Ryan answered as Eric manoeuvred around Greg to pat him on the shoulder. There was an awe in Eric's voice that Ryan was almost sure he hadn't heard at all. Who knew it would take a life threatening situation to get on Eric Delko's good side?

"I take it this sort of thing happens to you a lot?" Eric asked, peering at Ryan curiously.

"Only when I'm with Greg."

"Shut up, Ryan."

* * *

_This was kind of a role reversal for Ryan and Greg...maybe even karma for Greg. I do think the events in Watson and Holmes were dangerous, but not so much as this. Greg stumbles into these kinds of things, but I think Ryan would get a kick out of it...after suffering a panic attack or something._

_And of course I had to include more Miami characters, but it's a brief. Just don't expect anyone from NY to pop up...that's just no...it's just no._

_So, thank you for reading and **silverrayne666**, **lab rat love Big T **(I finally undrestand the significance of the one capitalised letter), and **ShatteredDiamonds** for reviewing._

_Only two more chapters to go and I'm done._


	4. File Four

For once, Sara didn't mind that Greg was following her.

They hadn't really had a chance to talk about what happened at the restaurant and more so since Greg wasn't in the mood to discuss it yesterday. Much to her surprise, he took the effort to call his parents, who would have been on the first plane to San Francisco if Sara hadn't convinced them that Greg was truly okay…especially since he was calling them on his own free will.

But Sara did agree with Greg's mom.

This was getting to be a bad habit.

"I thought he was going to be fine, but then the stupid idiot passed out on me." Greg slouched in his chair, unconsciously making himself smaller. He looked at Sara anxiously, waiting to see her reaction, if she would have one at all.

Sara didn't bother to point out the redundancy in statement, relaxing in her chair and feeling much more at ease than she did the day before. Yesterday was nothing short of hectic and despite what her mirror showed her, Sara was sure she had grey hair because of it.

She could remember being in her apartment, flipping through channels as she waited for Grissom to call from San Diego. She was going to call his hotel herself, when she stopped on the news.

Her last resort when nothing else was on.

**_-who just came in moments ago. Police are unwilling to give a statement, but the gunman has been identified as Dan Cooper, a former employee of- _**

_But Sara didn't wait to hear the rest, drowning out the reporter's voice as her eyes caught a familiar building on the screen. Not bothering to turn the television off, she threw her blanket on the floor and quickly stood from the couch. She grabbed the pants she had on yesterday, not worrying about changing from her pyjama shirt. She pushed the mess off a small table, looking around for her car keys. Greg and Ryan were supposed to be in that building – that restaurant. _

_The phone rang as she fumbled with putting on her shoes, stuffing her feet into them. _

_"Hello," she answered frantically, hoping it was Greg telling her he and Ryan were no where near that restaurant and had a change of plans at the last minute. It wouldn't have been the first time they've done it, but it'd be the first time Sara would be grateful for it. _

_"Sara." _

_"Nick? Are Greg and Ryan-" _

_"They're fine…I just got here and-" _

_"Just stay there, okay? I'm on my way." But Sara didn't give Nick a chance to say anything as she hung up the phone, grabbing her car keys and running out the door. _

While she had been hoping for something exciting to happen, this was far from what she had in mind.

"Eric had to help me because Ryan almost knocked me over."

Sara was about to respond when Grissom walked through the break room door, his voice cutting into the conversation. His head was down, eyes glancing into a folder he held in his hands. "Sara, did you take a look at those…" He paused, almost taking a step back when he noticed the glower Greg directed towards him. "…results…Greg?" He looked at the younger man in surprise. "You're not supposed to be working today."

"You've been avoiding me, Grissom."

"No, I haven't," Grissom contested, looking at Greg warily from the corner of his eye. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes, you have. I didn't even see you at all yesterday."

"I called you Greg. You know I was-"

"Nick had to pick me up."

"And you're upset?"

"Grissom," Greg dragged out the name, adding something vaguely similar to a whinge in his voice. So, he wasn't really upset that Nick had come to pick him up. And he and Grissom did speak over the phone as soon as Greg got home. But the point was he wasn't expecting to have to chase down his own uncle. "I had a traumatic experience."

"As opposed to your other non-traumatic experiences?"

"Yeah, but that was me…" Greg peered up at Grissom, fingering the hem of his shirt. "…not Ryan."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Grissom remained silent. Over the phone, Greg didn't seem particularly bothered about his own experience, but rather Ryan's. And while Grissom knew he wasn't the most…_receptive_ person when it came to emotions, he did offer to listen.

But that's when Greg decided to just call his parents.

"Grissom, we seriously need to work something out here. How come you never told us there was some whack job running around with a vendetta against fast food places?"

"Greg," Grissom said patiently, removing off his glasses as he took a seat next to his nephew. "You know I don't – _can't_ – involve you and Sara in the more serious cases."

"_But_," Sara interceded, her tone trying to lighten the mood. Greg was stressing more about what Ryan did more than she wanted to admit. "Since we're kind of involved anyway, mind letting us know what's really going on?"

Grissom shrugged half-heartedly. "It's already been on the news."

"But how come Warrick and Catherine were there?" Greg asked, appreciating the fact that Sara was on his side for this one. He knew there was more to the story than Grissom was letting on.

Giving in, Grissom opened the folder in his hand, showing Sara and Greg a picture.

"Dan Cooper's in your files?" Greg asked, looking pointedly at the photo. He scrunched his nose, remembering this was the same man who held Ryan at gunpoint. But his curiosity wouldn't let him dwell on the fact because if Grissom was looking into this guy's file, then yesterday was more than just some random occurrence.

"We've been tracking him for the past two months. He was once employed by Burton Pharmaceuticals, but he was dismissed for theft."

"So…why wasn't he arrested?" Sara asked, moving closer to Grissom and Greg.

"The company didn't want it to leak out, so he only ended up with a misdemeanour."

"And what does that have to do with a fast food restaurant?" Greg asked, taking the folder out of Grissom's hand, going through the papers.

"You remember those bomb threats last year?"

Greg glanced back at his uncle, nodding his head in confirmation.

There had been a series of bomb threats that occurred sporadically throughout some major cities in California – five in total. Each was made to owners of small businesses that were often overlooked. And since there had been no injuries or casualties or even demands from the bomber, no one really knew what to make of it.

Sara narrowed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. "But those were connected, right? The places targeted were actually subsidiaries that were being taken over by Barton."

Greg looked at Sara in surprise. "I thought they just did-"

Sara shook her head. "They're one of the fastest growing conglomerates on the west coast and-"

"Let me guess…they just happen to own a certain fast food restaurant chain?"

"They own stock, actually," Grissom corrected, lifting one eyebrow at Greg. "But there's evidence that Cooper isn't the only one involved. It hasn't been a problem so much as a hindrance before, but now it's escalating."

"But that's just so…" Sara paused, not able to come up with a word to describe the correlation. Confusion marring her features, she turned her gaze to Greg.

"I hope you're not trying to imply something about me."

* * *

"Did you know your mom knew your manager?" 

"Not until yesterday. Turns out she knew him from Miami – he's the one who got her transferred to California."

"Is she coming back anytime, soon?" Greg asked, sitting with his legs crossed on the couch.

"What, you decided you don't want me anymore?" Ryan began to laugh, but when Greg didn't change his solemn expression, Ryan turned to look at his friend more closely. "I thought we were over this…"

"After what happened yesterday? Don't tell me it's not even bothering you." Because Greg thought it was just a little weird that he was more worried that Ryan was.

It disrupted the natural order of things.

"The only thing that's really bothering me is the fact that I don't have a job, anymore." Ryan picked up the remote and turned the television off, sensing that the conversation was becoming more serious. "I didn't really like it, but it actually paid well."

"That can't be all that's bothering you…you're supposed to be freaking out about this." And Greg didn't want to admit that he was the one who wasn't calm this time around.

"Only because it wasn't your fault…this time."

"Thanks…I feel so much better now."

"And you know I run on a bi-monthly schedule. You're the sporadic one…and I think it's that time again."

"Ryan..."

"Seriously, though, it's more than about what happened yesterday, isn't it?"

"I don't know…maybe," Greg replied, looking anywhere but at Ryan.

"Well, let's go back to the original problem."

Greg moaned, turning away and placing his head on the armrest of the couch. "We're not talking about me."

"Besides, yesterday you said 'tomorrow' and today is-"

"The day after you almost got killed."

"Greg…I finally understand the meaning behind 'ignorance is bliss', so do me a favour and don't bring up what happened yesterday. I'm not due until next month, remember?"

"But if it was me-"

"Of course, I would make you talk about it…which I'm doing now. You knew I was going to bring it up again and you _are_ the one who won't leave me alone."

"Okay, so I realised I'm not ready for sex and it was a huge misunderstanding on my part and I don't know why I brought it up in the first place." Greg tried to smile, attempting to get Ryan to change subjects. He reached for the remote on the coffee table, but was beaten by Ryan, who took it out of his reach.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ryan didn't know why he bothered to ask. Of course they would have to do it the hard way. Greg was just one of those people who would keep everything bottled up unless you forced it out of him.

"Uh…how about the let's forget any of this happened and watch TV way?"

"No."

"Well…I tried."

"And you failed."

Greg repositioned himself, lying down so his feet would be on Ryan's legs. He knew it was something Ryan didn't like and would probably push him off the couch for, but he was down to his last resort

"Nice try." Ryan smiled, mockingly patting Greg's ankle. "Talk, Sanders."

"I am."

"Not to me…to Nick."

"I can't."

"I know I'm not the best person to explain about the foundations of a relationship." Ryan didn't even try to deny the fact because he'd been in more relationships in one year that Greg had been in his lifetime. Though, that really didn't count because Greg had only been in one. "But in order for it to function better than ours-"

"But I like our relationship…you're the brother I never had and never wanted." Greg lifted his leg, poking Ryan in the shoulder with his sock covered foot.

"Lucky neither of us had siblings." Ryan pushed Greg's foot away from his body, trying to resist the urge to push Greg off the couch…because that's what Greg was aiming for. "Anyway, what we have is _not_ healthy."

Greg sat up, peering at Ryan curiously through slightly narrowed eyes. He sighed, backing away when he realised he blinked before Ryan.

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"I guess I have to start this conversation for you." _Even though I still don't really want to_, Ryan thought as he scooted closer to Greg. "Did Nick bring it up recently?"

"No."

"Saturday…you said he hasn't brought it up in the whole year you've known him, right?"

"Right."

"They why are you?"

Greg began to speak, but closed his mouth as he thought over Ryan's words. It was a good question, but one he already knew the answer to. "Because everything's changing."

"Yeah, that happens when time passes."

"But Nick's going to the police academy in Texas. You're going – I mean, I won't be able-"

"So, that's what this is about." Ryan softened his eyes at his friend. It wasn't Nick that Greg was worried about…well, that was part of it, but Greg worried about Ryan, too. And even though Ryan knew that it was a given, it was still nice to know he was needed. "Me going to Florida for college?"

"It's stupid, I know-"

"No…no, it's not." Ryan almost forgot that they were both in their last year of high school and next year they would be even further away from each other. "And this is more than just about Nick? But you thought with him, sex could…"

"Seal the deal…" Greg trailed off, laughing nervously. "But I don't have anything like that with you."

Ryan cocked his head to the side, astonished Greg could speak so candidly about something like that. And just when he thought he'd gotten over his feelings for Greg, his friend was bringing up fantasies in Ryan's mind that were better left buried in the recesses of his mind.

Deep, deep in a place where Greg couldn't find them.

Greg titled his head to the side, as well, mirroring Ryan's action. "Unless you want to?"

Ryan didn't know it was possible choke on saliva until he felt himself hacking up a lung. He tried to breathe as Greg leaned down beside him, eyes wide as he began patting Ryan on the back.

More like hitting, really, but Ryan was grateful when he could finally breathe again.

"I was just kidding, Ryan."

Ryan huffed, taking in large gulps of air. "Don't kid like that again."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Greg, it's just you're…" _That someone I could never have_, Ryan thought silently. "…like a brother to me."

Greg rolled his tongue over his teeth, the smell of toothpaste still lingering in his mouth. Even without Sara's accusations, he knew Ryan felt something for him that was more than just friendly or in this case, brotherly. Ryan's reaction only solidified that assessment, but Greg still wasn't sure how to bring it up or even if he wanted to.

It was an underlying tension, like there was a piece of loose thread between them – something they both felt but would never admit to. It even made sense for their relationship to develop beyond their friendship and into something more intimate. The foundation was strong enough for it, though Greg knew neither he nor Ryan wanted to risk what they already had together.

But sometimes Greg still wondered what would have happened if he was with Ryan instead of with Nick.

"Remember that blonde girl I told you about?"

"The one you broke up with – Calleigh – what's your point?"

"I don't swing your way, Sanders."

"What way?"

"Any which way you can."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Sara's right. I've been a bad influence on you if you're bringing up allusions to a Clint Eastwood movie."

Ryan didn't comment, but was grateful for a change of subject. He stood up from the couch, holding his hand out for Greg, nodding his head as he urged Greg to take it.

"I'm too tired to get up."

"Get up, Greg. I'm the one with the post traumatic stress, remember?"

When Greg didn't move, Ryan grabbed his friend's hand. "Just talk to him about it, okay?" He grunted as he helped Greg up, pulling the other man beside him and immediately wanting to push him back down.

They were only a few inches apart and Greg's lips were slightly parted, close to Ryan's own. He could feel the warmth radiating from Greg's skin. He could smell the cinnamon flavoured toothpaste on Greg's breath and struggled not to find out if Greg's mouth tasted like cinnamon, too.

"Ryan…"

"Because if you don't…" Ryan turned his head sharply, voice soft and indescribable. "It's only going to end up hurting you in the end."

Greg tried to reach for Ryan, but his friend only back away. "I-"

"So, go ahead…he's going to leave in a few days, anyway."

Greg sighed wearily, realising Ryan wasn't going to talk about what just happened. It was that thread again and the line was becoming taut. "What about you and your current inability to handle yourself mentally?" So, he would do his best to play along and pretend it wasn't there.

Like they always did.

"Talking about yourself again?"

"You're still spending the night, though. I'm not leaving you alone."

"You know this…" Ryan pointed being the two of them. "This is what I meant by not being healthy."

"What?"

"You making me stay over." Ryan sighed when Greg looked at him imploringly, starting to pout. He pushed Greg away and towards the stairs, where he could take his private conversation with Nick.

"I'm not making you do anything."

"Just call Nick, okay."

_

* * *

_

Nick felt better knowing Ryan was going to be all right. Though it was – as Greg put it – the most idiotic thing to do – Nick had to admit that he admired Ryan for putting himself before Greg. It truly did show the depth of Ryan and Greg's relationship and was probably the reason why Nick and Ryan didn't immediately hit it off.

But Nick wasn't concerned about that right now.

"Are _you_ okay?"

_"Am I okay? I think I should be asking you that. You're the one who almost had a heart attack." _

"Yeah, well…" Nick wouldn't go as far to say he almost had a heart attack, but he was scared because Greg seemed to have a knack for trouble. "I didn't squeeze you that hard."

_"I'm still trying to regain the feeling in my arms." _

Or maybe Nick did squeeze a little too hard, and if Greg was here beside him, he would probably hug the younger man just to make sure he was alive, even if common sense already told him so.

Because he was actually there yesterday, he was in the parking lot of the restaurant – stuck waiting for any news of what was going on inside. And he'd never felt so helpless before.

It was mistake he was there – a fluke even. He'd forgotten his watch at Greg's house and didn't realise until he was in Warrick's apartment. So, he waited until it was three thirty, when Greg should have been home. But when he called, no one answered, which worried Nick because Ryan had to be at work at four.

And if there was one thing Nick learned about Ryan it was that he never liked to be late.

That was enough cause for Nick to worry and he was no sooner on his way back to Greg's house. He could remember the tight feeling in his chest that even now hadn't completely disappeared. He tried to brush it off, chalk it up to an overactive imagination.

But that attempt fell through the moment he heard the sirens and saw where the police were headed.

_"Nick." _

"Huh?" Nick blinked at the volume of Greg's voice. If he hadn't been paying attention to then, he was paying attention to him now.

_"You're zoning out on me." _

"Sorry…what were you saying?"

_"Is Warrick there, yet?" _

"Actually, I haven't seen him since this morning? Didn't you see him at work today?"

_"…" _

Nick tried to discern Greg's mumbling, but the younger man was speaking too softly into the receiver. "I don't think I got that."

_"I said…Grissom kicked me out." _

Nick tried to turn his head away from the phone, but Greg caught his laughter anyway. The irony didn't go past him.

_"It's not funny. He doesn't know the meaning of the word sleep and as soon as I try to pull an all-nighter, he forces me to go home." _

"Well, it's been a long day."

_"I guess so…what are you doing?" _

"Not much, I'm washing clothes before Warrick gets back. Figure I have to earn my keep somehow." Nick laughed as he put the last shirt into the dryer, closing the door and turning it on.

_"But it's still like a vacation, though." _

"Not really."

_"How's that?" _

"Trying to keep up with you."

_"Ha…ha." _

"I know I'm funny, but you want to know what's even funnier?"

_"…what?" _

Nick didn't miss the hesitation in Greg's voice, further prompting him to bring up the subject now. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew there was something that Greg wasn't telling him. And although he didn't want to manipulate Greg during his…emotional – for lack of a better word – state, it was probably one of the few times Greg would voluntarily talk about whatever was bothering him. "You…you've been acting funny since I first came up – not like yourself."

_"No, I haven't." _

"You were going to say something about it Sunday, but you stopped. And I didn't wasn't to push you." Nick paused, waiting to see if Greg had anything to say, if he wanted to deny that something was wrong any longer. He continued when he was greeted with silence on the other end. "So…this would-"

_"I think I'm over yesterday, now. I already went through the five stages of grief…however brief they were." _

"I'm not talking about yesterday." Nick had a feeling that whatever Greg was hiding was probably related to how reacted yesterday, but he couldn't really make assumptions until Greg started talking to him. "And I think you're still in the first stage."

_"Denial?" _

Nick didn't say anything, but he was sure Greg could imagine the frown on his face.

_"You, too, huh?" _

"Ryan forced you to call me, didn't he?"

_"Are we that predictable?" _

"You're trying to distract me."

_"It's scary how alike you guys are - all right…just stop with the guttural noises. I've just been thinking, lately." _

"And…"

_"It's Tuesday and you're leaving in a few days." _

"That's what bothering-"

_"And we haven't had sex, yet." _

"Whoa…give me a second to catch up." It was so unexpected and came so suddenly that Nick almost recoiled from the words. "First of all…the image of your mom chasing me down comes to mind, so let's not go there." And it was true. Nick could honestly see one Mrs. Sanders chasing him down with some kind of sharp utensil. The first time he visited Greg's house, it seemed that women was never without a sharp object.

Some part of Nick even wondered if she went to sleep with a knife beneath her pillow.

Greg's mention of sex also brought up the fears he had about first admitting his attraction to Greg, last year. There wasn't that big of a difference between a sixteen year old and seventeen year old because Nick turned eighteen a long time ago. "And second of all, what brought this on?"

Though, truthfully, Nick was thinking about it nearly all the time. How could he not when Greg was so sinfully new to the concept of intimacy and relationships in general. But he never relayed those thoughts because he still didn't want to go to jail. And being with Greg was like having a clean – or at least cleaner – slate, something Nick didn't want to throw away for the act of exchanging bodily fluids.

However, gratifying it may be.

_"I've thought about it…a lot." _

Nick almost did a double take. The same guy who still got red in the face from kissing was thinking about sex? Never in his life – not including prior to the time he didn't know about the wondrous act to which he later became addicted – had Nick felt uncomfortable about talking about sex.

That is, until he met someone he liked for more than just sex.

Maybe that was the reason Warrick even let him near Greg.

"Greg…" He wished he could look the younger man in the face. But he could imagine Greg's expression, anyway. He could see those eyes wide and lips slightly open with – Nick could wait for another year or so. "Have I…have I ever done anything to make you think I wanted to have sex with you?"

_"You don't want to have sex with me?" _

Maybe that wasn't the right wording.

"Greg, I'm not dating you for sex, okay?" Because in the year that he and Greg had been dating they hadn't even gone beyond kissing and hugging and that was fine with Nick. The best things in life were worth waiting for. "Even if I wanted to, you're not ready."

_"I'm ready." _

Nick would trust that as far as he could throw Greg….which, considering the last time he held Greg, may be pretty far, but it was just an expression, anyway. "Greg…what really brought this on?"

_"Because I don't want you to leave me." _

* * *

_Why do I do this to Ryan? I don't know, but at least Greg was aware of attraction between them – just not enough that they would risk their friendship. And the whole angst think just popped out of nowhwere, but I really did try to keep a light undertone...ignoring the last sentence._

_This came out longer than I wanted, but one more chapter and I can kick this in the bucket...really hard across the fence._

_So...thank you for reading and **silverrayne666**, **ShatteredDiamonds**, and **lab rat love Big T** for reviewing._


	5. File Five

He closed his eyes, clenching them tightly as he held on to Nick's forearms. He was shaking, breath coming in harsh pants and he tried to control the feeling coming from the bottom of his stomach. It had taken Greg a lot to get Nick to agree to do this. Even with the knowledge of Grissom's absence, the older man had been reluctant.

But they were doing it now and he wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into.

He was on lying on his back with Nick poised above him. The other man was on his knees, Greg's legs in between them and his arms framing Greg's face, careful not to let his body make contact with the younger man's.

"All right?" Nick asked, worry in the tone of his voice as he peered down at Greg.

Greg gave a faint nod of his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nick – he never really had trust issues with anyone, much less with the older man. But even this was weird, awkward, and more than a little uncomfortable – much different from what he expected when he first suggested the idea over the phone yesterday.

True, he said he was ready for sex and he thought it was the right decision to make at the time. But it turned out Nick was right and Greg was lucky that Nick was kind of the person he was because while neither of them was actually without clothing, he found he couldn't respond the way he wanted to.

Greg knew he wasn't as innocent as his parents perceived - or rather – wanted to believe him to be. He borrowed porn from Archie, after all. And he was no stranger to the act of masturbation beyond simply jerking off.

And he was a people person, a touchy-feely kind of people person who had no problem with sitting close to someone, leaning on someone, and invading that person's personal space – as Ryan liked to call it.

But Greg had never been close to someone in a sexual context before now.

"Hey," Nick spoke softly, noticing the grip on his arms had tightened considerably. "I'm going to get up…okay?" He already knew Greg wasn't ready for this and didn't understand why the younger man felt the need to enforce it or better yet, how he couldn't see it.

He was against this from the start and despite the fact that he and Greg weren't actually doing anything, he couldn't help but feel like the "p" word and he didn't mean paranoid...even though he was that, too.

Not that he had any problems controlling certain _urges_, but it was hard to do so when he had someone like Greg laying beneath him and a little too close for comfort…literally.

Greg examined Nick cautiously, opening one eye then the other with a curious look on his face. "So, you're not…" He lowered his gaze to the obvious bulge in Nick's jeans, and couldn't help but think of his own. While he admitted he wasn't quite ready for sex, yet, it didn't stop him from having an erection.

He just didn't' know what to do with it.

"Oh, I am, but I'm trying to prove that a relationship doesn't revolve around sex." Nick continued when Greg looked at him warily. "I mean, when it first starts off. So, yeah I'm…" He looked down at younger man, noticing he wasn't the only one who was aroused. "But that doesn't mean I need sex."

"God forbid you give your kids the sex talk."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, I have a hard-on for you, all right. And there are all kinds of things I would _love_ to do to you. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not sexually attracted to you because I am." _More than you know_, he added silently.

"But why didn't you bring it up before?" Greg asked, truly interested in Nick's answer. If it was getting a little uncomfortable for him now, he couldn't imagine how the other man was feeling.

"First of all, even if you thought you were ready to have sex, I wouldn't legally be able to and I already have enough on my conscience as it is." Nick paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "But mostly because sure…I'd like to do…_certain_ things to you, – with you – but I appreciate you as a person and for who you are. That's what real relationships are based on." He sighed when Greg didn't look too convinced. "I wish there was some way I could prove it to you."

"Nah, I'll just take your word for it."

"You trust people too easily," Nick said, shaking his head. He just hoped Greg didn't trust the wrong people because Nick was doing everything in his power to resist the urge to lower his body and press himself into Greg. He wasn't kidding when he said he was sexually attracted to Greg – far from it. And even if Greg was ready, Nick still wouldn't do it because of that little thing called age. But seeing Greg's reaction earlier made things a little harder.

"What can I say? I still have faith in the human race." And Greg had faith in Nick, had no reason not to. He felt himself relaxing, becoming less tense as their conversation drifted into something more manageable…or the fact that they were actually having a conversation instead of staring each other down with bated breath.

Never mind how corny that actually sounded.

"We'll work on your trust issues later, but for now…how do I say this without lying?"

"Say what?"

"There's only one thing that would make you understand how much I want a relationship with _you_ – convince you it's not solely based on sex."

"And all this time I thought you were trying to coerce me."

"Just don't…don't – I don't know – make it into a big deal, all right?"

"The only thing I can think of is…no." Greg frowned. "You've been celibate this whole time…"

Nick nodded reassuringly, inwardly relieved when his arousal began to fade. "Yeah…" He would have been embarrassed had he been admitting it to anyone else, – he was still regretting when he told Warrick – but this was Greg and he at least owed it to the younger man, especially if it would quell some of the fears Greg had about their relationship.

"But I thought…"

"Is that what people expect me-"

"I don't really want to comment on that, but um - you…you really have been celibate for the whole time you've known me?" Greg asked as he let go of Nick's arms, allowing the other man sit up and rest more comfortably on his knees. He didn't necessarily mean that Nick had sex every night or at least every other night. But he knew he wasn't the only one who thought Nick was attractive and wasn't sure where he – a seventeen year old kid – stood in Nick's life.

Nick couldn't help the small frown that appeared on his face. When Greg put it that way, he made it sound as if it was some kind of monumental sacrifice, and maybe it was considering how much of a proclivity he had for sex. But he discovered life existed beyond sex when he met the younger man. "Well…" He began, but Greg didn't even give him a chance to answer, reaching up to pull him back down.

And Nick had no choice but to place some of his weight on Greg, finding himself pressed against the other man's body for the first time in this particular manner. Then Greg was tugging at his shirt, urging him to move closer and Nick found himself readily complying when Greg placed his lips on his, wrapping his arms around Nick.

This was the most they've ever done and he was going to make sure it was the most sexual it was going to get. He wanted to pull away. Really, he _did_ want take his tongue out of the moist cavern that was mistakenly called Greg's mouth. And he would as soon as Greg released him from the death grip he had on his neck.

Greg leaned against the pillow, finally letting go of Nick and inwardly questioning his actions. It was a chance he took, something he'd never even thought of doing before. It really didn't make sense considering how he was just a few minutes ago. But something about Nick waiting on him reassured Greg, made him feel better about their relationship in general. He'd admit he was apprehensive of Nick's sexual experience and his lack thereof. But maybe this meant that Nick wanted this – whatever they had – to develop into something more.

Nick raised his eyes in confusion and he moved away from Greg, unused to this side of the younger man. He thought he was sure of how inexperienced Greg was, but he forgot about how eager Greg could be. Yet, it still didn't account for the sudden change. Not that he or any part of his anatomy was really complaining, but he hoped he hadn't pressured Greg. It was why he tried to avoid the subject of sex all together. "What was that for?"

"I may not be ready for sex, but it doesn't mean we can't kiss anymore."

Nick sighed wearily, laying himself next to Greg. "You're confusing me, G."

"I just…"

"No, really…it wasn't just about sex, was it?"

"Look, I mean…" Greg moved his head to the side, turning away from Nick. "I keep thinking I'm here in California and you're going to be there in Texas and this is my first relationship, but I don't know what you see in me because-"

"Greg…"

"I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

"Look at me, Greg," Nick spoke softly, looking at the back of Greg's head expectantly.

Greg half-heartedly turned to Nick, lowering his eyes and concentrating on the A&M university logo on Nick's shirt.

"Come here." Nick grabbed Greg from beneath his arms, positioning the younger man on top of his body. "I already told you that I like you, okay?" Nick pulled a face when Greg didn't answer. "Okay?"

"Okay…"

"But I'm going to tell you again, because for some reason I can't get through to you." He kissed Greg softly on his forehead. "And I'll keep telling you as long as I have to because I don't want you to think you have to do anything in order for me to keep feeling that way."

Groaning, Greg buried his face in Nick's chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Greg," Nick sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "You'll be ready when you're ready and-"

"What if it takes days, weeks…or months?"

"I'm not going to force you into it."

Greg lifted his head, peering into Nick's eyes. "What if it takes years?" It was an odd question and sort of like a test in a way. He still had trouble – no matter how much he wanted to believe it – that Nick did like him. Because he liked Nick, maybe more than simply "liked" Nick beyond a crush and a boyfriend and wasn't sure if Nick liked him in that way, too.

"Then I'll wait for you."

* * *

"So…what's "undercover fast food restaurant manager" doing now?" Greg asked as he crossed his legs, propping them the armrest of the couch. Nick had gone back to Warrick's apartment a couple of hours ago, Grissom was still working, and Ryan was spending the night, again. 

Everything was going back to normal.

But only after Ryan grilled him about his conversation with Nick, seemingly satisfied when Greg and Nick had worked out the sex problem, and not wanting to hear any explicit details that involved kissing, touching, or anything remotely suggesting something of an intimate nature when it came to Nick.

Not that Greg would delve into exactly what happened, what he suggested and encouraged Nick to do. Even though it wasn't actually sex and was later reduced to no more than cuddling on Greg's bed, he still wouldn't tell his friend everything. And he didn't really have a problem with telling him, but as much as he loved Ryan, he wanted to live to see his eighteenth birthday.

Because there was no doubt in his mind that Ryan would kill him if he ever found out.

So, Greg would just wait until later to tell him.

Much later.

"You mean Mr. Caine?"

"Is there any other?" Greg raised his eyebrows, peering up at Ryan as he tried to lower his voice.

"Get away from me." Ryan rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to move Greg's head from his lap.

"Ryan, we've been separated for a whole – what time is it?"

"A quarter after ten."

"We've been separated for a whole thirteen hours and I don't know how I managed to survive this far without you."

"Spare me…" Ryan scoffed as he looked down at Greg, fingers playing around with his friend's hair. "Please, you had Nick to keep you company."

"True, but I need you too."

"You're getting sappy...you've been hanging around Nick too much."

"Really, though…since the sting operation is no more, is he staying here?"

Ryan shook his head, taking a sip from his soda, swallowing quickly when it hit the back of his throat. "No, he's going back to Miami. Apparently, what's been going on here is connected to something happening in Miami."

"You know how unlikely that is?"

"Not really, but I'm not going to bother with it," Ryan said, eyes momentarily turning to the television screen when he heard one of the turtles yell _April_. He didn't know why he even let Greg talk him into watching this.

"And how come I was never told anything?"

"Well, you can't absorb everything…and I never had a chance to tell you because Warrick couldn't even pry Nick away from you. And you know how Warrick is."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here with your cracks on my male interest. It wasn't like Warrick had time, anyway. He and Catherine were still working on the Cooper case – are still working on the Cooper case." Greg smiled at Ryan, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "But I know something you probably don't."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm only doing this to humour _myself_,– not you – but what do you know?"

"The other guy they were looking for is Rick Stetler."

"Who originally worked for a chemical company in Miami."

"Okay…so you did know, but I didn't know he worked for a chemical company in Miami. Still, why move from Florida to California? That's pretty far away isn't it?"

"Sara told me-"

"Sara told you and not me?" Greg removed himself from Ryan's lap, quickly sitting up and waiting for Ryan to say something.

"And I would tell _you_ if you would let me finish." Satisfied when Greg wouldn't speak, Ryan coughed, relaying his irritation about being interrupted. "As I was saying, Sara told me Stetler's involved in a drug operation in Miami that had base operations in California."

"Two international ports…don't tell me this has something to do with – I don't know – Rio."

Ryan looked at Greg, a puzzled expression on his face. "How'd you know?"

"You're being serious?"

"Yeah, there's evidence of activity in Brazil that connects Stetler to the whole thing."

"I wasn't being serious."

"Oh."

"So this must be big then…" Greg remarked to himself. Of course he and Ryan would be the ones that were somehow involved – even if only indirectly – in some international drug scandal. If they weren't finding serial killers or stalkers, they were finding cross-continental drug dealers that had contacts in South America…of all places.

Maybe his mom was right and he did have a penchant for attracting trouble.

He once tried to defend himself by saying Ryan was with him, too, but she had to point out that it's his decisions that land them in those situations and he had no trouble getting into said situations by himself.

"Did they catch him, yet?" Greg asked.

"No, but there's an APB out on him."

"Again, how come I don't know about this?" Because Greg was usually the one who was knowledgeable about things like this.

"You're mom's not a cop."

"True…but still…" Greg paused when Ryan wouldn't look at him. "Ryan Wolfe." Greg smiled approvingly at his friend. "You didn't."

Ryan sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Don't tell anybody, all right?"

"I can't believe you went through confidential files."

"I was just sitting there in the station and they were right _there_. How could…ugh, why am I even trying to justify myself to you?" He looked at Greg accusingly. "I can't believe I've been reduced to this."

"Why? It's something I would do…"

"My point exactly."

"I'm flattered, really."

"You're not supposed to be."

"I can't even leave you alone for a few hours, can I?" Greg placed his chin on Ryan's shoulders. "Maybe next time, I should drag-"

"Didn't I say don't bring up that old man?"

Greg leaned further into Ryan, sighing at his friend's dramatic tendencies. "Nick's not that old."

"He's not in high school."

"You know…" Greg smiled into Ryan's shirt. "You guys really aren't that different from each other."

"Are you forgetting that I'm younger than you?"

"Only by a couple of months, but seriously…"

"I can't begin to explain how disturbing it is that you're comparing me to your boyfriend."

"Male interest," Greg corrected.

"Whatever. The point is that it's disturbing on so many levels."

"I think it's comforting."

"How?" Ryan asked as he rested his head on Greg's. "Because I'm obviously out of the loop."

"Don't say I never give you compliments."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it…but thanks, again. For helping me with Nick, you know."

"I thought we were avoiding details?"

"Ryan, I'm just letting you know I appreciate it. Because Nick's leaving Friday and now I have don't spend the rest of my time with him all…all-"

"Panicky?" Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, panicky."

"Well…don't bring it up, all right? I'm just sorry I don't get paid for dealing with you." Ryan groaned when he realised he still had to find another job.

"Speaking of which…about what happened on Monday."

Ryan sighed into Greg's hair. "Please don't tell me you're still not over that."

Greg sucked his teeth. "I was over it a long time ago…way before you were over it." He ignored Ryan's scoff. "But I noticed something while we where there."

"I don't want to know. As a matter of fact, there's this little voice inside of my head that tells me I'm better off not knowing."

"You have voices in you head, too?"

"Why do I even bother? Let me guess…another stalker?"

"Not this time."

"Then what is it?"

"You…"

"Yeah…I think I was there," Ryan replied sarcastically.

"…and Eric."

There was a prolonged silence in which Greg wasn't even sure if Ryan was breathing. He looked up to see Ryan's eyes fixed on the television screen, watching the four turtles dancing and listening to Vanilla Ice's attempt to rap. If anything it was disturbing and Greg didn't know whether to be more perturbed by Ryan's eerie stillness or the sounds of "Ninja Rap" assaulting his ears.

But since this was one of his favourite movies and he was already accustomed and attracted to the strangeness of teenaged turtles, he found he was more disturbed by the former because Ryan's stillness meant only thing. And he smiled when he realised exactly why Ryan didn't want him to meet Eric.

"So..."

"…" Ryan didn't want to say anything. He didn't know how Greg picked up on it, but he knew this wasn't going to end pretty. Well, maybe he wanted to get to know Eric better – wanted to become friends with the other man. There was nothing wrong with that, but he knew better than to tell Greg because Greg would start insinuating things like he was apparently doing now.

"You have an older male interest, too."

And Greg's words were exactly why Ryan had no qualms with pushing his friend off the couch, feeling considerably better when Greg fell on the floor with a resounding thump.

* * *

_It may not sit well with some, but I'm actually happy with this chapter and the casual ending because it can go on from there, even though I hope I don't get the idea to continue with something. And I liked that Ryan finally got to push Greg off the couch because I brought it up in Watson and Holmes - it's just one of Ryan's ways to deal with Greg._

_However, that's it for me and I'm probably going to be in the process of editing this and whatnot, but for now...it's done. _

_So, a final thank you for reading and thank you to **lab rat love Big T**, **silverrayne666**, **Shizmoo**, and **Shattered Diamonds **for reviewing._


End file.
